


Nothings ever simple

by CumberBabe99



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberBabe99/pseuds/CumberBabe99





	Nothings ever simple

A girl stood on a street corner. She wore a tight black skirt and a black lace corset. She looked back and forth. Tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. She shakily puffed on a cigarette. She looked at the glowing butt of the cigarette. Watching it slowly cinder into nothing. She tossed it on the ground and squished it under her foot. The last bits of smoke dissipated into the air and were nothing.

A beat up car slowed down as it turned the corner. It was two greasy looking men. She bent down and leaned on the window and looked at both of the men. She smiled.

"Hey honey." The driver, a bald man around 30 catcalled.

"Hey." She half smiled.

"Get in. We'll pay you real nice." The passenger, a man with greasy blonde hair said.

She pulled her head out of the window and got in the backseat.

She flattened her skirt and they drove a few blocks before anyone talked.

"So whats your name pretty baby?" 

"Hollie." The woman said, staring out the window.

They stopped in front of an apartment building. The men got out and talked privately for a second. They then opened Hollies door and she followed them into the apartment. Up an elevator to the fourth floor and to a room 20 feet down the hall.

The opened the door and Hollie got into the bed. Both men got undressed and crawled into bed with her.

\-------------------------------------

Hollie woke up in the morning. both men gone and $250 on the night table next to her.

She grabbed the money and stuffed it in her bra. She grabbed a jacket from the coat rack near the door. She wrapped up in it and left the building. She looked down at the pavement and started walking in the direction of her apartment building.

She stopped as a memory flashed before her. 

\-------------------------------------

Her stepdad was drunk, she could still smell the alcohol on his breath. He grabbed her wrist and dug his nails into it.

She screamed. Trying to fight back slapping at him.

He dug his nails deep into her arm, she could feel blood running down her wrist.

He led her into her room. He pushed her down onto her bed and climbed on top of her. 

She struggled to no avail. He kissed her on the mouth, a gross slobbery alcohol stench filled kiss. He pinned her down with one hand and unzipped his holey jeans with the other. Hot tears streamed down her eyes. He climbed back on top of her and pulled up her skirt, He inserted himself inside of her. The pain was agonizing. She screamed from the burning pain. Salty tears burned her eyes. She choked out her own spit. She screamed every time he went in. It was bloody. So bloody.

He finished with hot sticky white semen dripping off the head of his monster. It looked so violent, so foreign. 

"Tell anybody and you're dead." He said as he pulled up his pants and dashed out of the room.

\--------------------------------------

Hollie came back to reality, she noticed tears streaming down her face. She headed to her favorite dealer. She wanted to forget everything.

She passed a liquor store on her way. She sighed and went inside and bought two bottles of cheap vodka. 

She left the store and went a few more blocks down.

She turned down an alleyway. and into an alcove near a dumpster. There was guy sitting there. 

"Hey...Hollie." He said with a weak smile on his face.

"Hey Billy." She said with the same weak smile.

"The usual?" He asked. Maintaining some sense of dignity.

"Give me 1 1/2 grams."

"That'll be $200."

"Come on Billy, you know me. That's all I have." She said in a scratchy voice.

He sighed, "Fine. I'll drop it down to $180, but only this one time. And only because you're my favorite customer." 

"Thanks Wig." She smiled. He handed her a bag of heroin.

She walked out of the alley and headed home.

She reached her apartment. She ran up the stairs and unlocked the door. She went through her living room into her bedroom. She uncapped the vodka and downed it. It stung her throat like the tears that ran down her face. 

Hollie sat on the edge of her bed and filled a spoon with the pure white heroin. And mixed a few drops of water in with it. She sucked it up with a syringe and shook it. She twisted the cap off and stuck it in the crook of her elbow. She pushed the plunger in and blood filled the syringe. she pulled it out and fell back on her bed. 

She opened her eyes and sat up. She had to get ready for her shift.

She brushed her hair and teeth. She got a new set of lingerie on. This one was red and extenuated her breasts and butt and legs. She pinned her long blonde hair in a bun and put dark makeup on. She heard a knock at the door. She slipped a robe on and made her way to the door. She opened it slowly and her landlord was standing there. 

"Hi Harriet." 

"Hello Hollie." The little old lady said.

"Whats this about?" 

"You haven't paid the last two months rent. If you don't pay the rent in the next 14 days, we will be forced to evict you." She said with a gloomy look in her eyes.

"No! this isn't fair. I've paid my rent on time for the past three years I've lived here. You can't just do this to me!"

"I'm sorry Hollie. But complex policy says we have to. I've given you my notice. Perhaps you can get a roommate. Good night." 

"Thank you anyways Harriet." Hollie hissed with a nasty glare.

She would have to get a roommate.


End file.
